


Because

by cumanakecil



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Canon, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Karena aku sayang kalian. Aku sayang Super Junior."</p><p>Tribute for every tears they dropped on the last performance with Kim Heechul. Sarangheyo, Kim Heechul. Gidarilge Kim Heechul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because

Riuh penonton terdengar sangat antusias menyambut kemenangan –entah yang keberapa kalinya untuk Super Junior dengan hits terbarunya, Mr. Simple. Keempat MC sudah berdiri di tengah panggung untuk menutup acara, sementara lagu Mr. Simple kembali diputar. Confetti turun dari langit-langit panggung, sementara para idol bercanda gurau di bawahnya.

 _“Sarangheyo Kim Heechul! Gidarilge Kim Heechul!”_

Sang leader berusaha sebisa mungkin mengatur emosinya. Dada pemuda itu naik turun, sementara _angelic smile_ masih setia ia sunggingkan untuk setiap orang yang dipeluknya. Kedua manik itu berkaca. Tak terbawa dengan hiruk pikuk kemenangan yang masih mewarnai atmosfer Inkigayo, ia diam-diam melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi kerumunan dan melangkah secepat mungkin ke balik panggung.

Beberapa staff yang mengucapkan selamat hanya dianggap angin lalu. Ia butuh sendiri. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menunduk –menyembunyikan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata. Pertahanan itu akhirnya rubuh. Bulir-bulir yang sejak tadi ia tahan akhirnya luruh –membasahi pipinya. Dengan cepat Leeteuk menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sana. Ia menarik napas panjang.

Ia tak boleh terlihat lebih lemah dari sekarang. Setidaknya tidak di hadapan para _dongsaeng_ nya.

Kedua manik obsidian itu bergerak dengan cepat ke segala arah –seiring dengan langkah kaki sang pemilik. Beberapa bahu ia tubruk –namun Leeteuk tak peduli. Kenangan-kenangan itu tak berhenti menghantam pikirannya, menyudutkan hatinya. Membuat kelenjar air matanya memproduksi lebih banyak bulir-bulir kesedihan yang hampir tak tertampung lagi di sana.

Sebuah ruangan kosong yang setengah terbuka berhasil ditangkap oleh indera pengelihatannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Leeteuk menghambur memasukinya. Dengan cepat menutup pintu sebelum dilihat oleh orang lain. Napasnya memburu.

Dan butir-butir air mata itu tak terbendung lagi. Kedua kaki pemuda itu tak kuasa berdiri. Leeteuk limbung. Dengan terhuyung, pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja dan mendudukkan diri di kursi.

Ia paling benci saat emosinya muncul di saat yang tidak tepat.

Park Jungsoo tergugu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam lipatan tangannya –membiarkan air mata itu membasahi kain baju di lengannya. Ia tak tahu sudah seberapa hancur mukanya saat itu. Dengan jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya yang ia hapus secara kasar –ah, ia sudah bisa membayangkan wajah kecewa milik penata riasnya ketika melihat hal ini. Itu berarti dia harus kerja dua kali, kan?

Tak apa. Kali ini, setidaknya ia sendirian.

Kenangan-kenangan itu berputar dengan cepat di otaknya. Berbagai flashback yang muncul seperti sebuah film yang diputar ulang seakan mengelupas kulit hatinya sedikit demi sedikit.

 _Ya, Kim Heechul, tak akan kumaafkan kau._

Entah ia harus menyalahkan siapa. Atau memang sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan? Perpisahan itu pasti ada –dan ia tahu pertemuan kembali pun telah berbaris, menunggu di belakangnya. Seharusnya ia malah bangga, kan? Heechul akan menjadi benar-benar dewasa sebentar lagi. Ia akan memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai laki-laki warga negara Korea Selatan. Mengabdikan dirinya pada negara.

Tapi air mata tak bisa berbohong. Kekosongan itu tetap menghantui. Mengingat bahwa ini adalah stage terakhir mereka bersama si Cinderella mau tak mau memang membuatnya takut. Sudah saatnya, ya? Melepaskan orang yang disayang tentu bukan sesuatu yang mudah –walaupun dalam konteks melepaskan karena suatu kewajiban.

Leeteuk bertanya-tanya apakah _dongsaeng_ tertuanya yang satu itu merasakan hal yang sama.

Ia bisa melihat kesedihan mewarnai atmosfer panggung Super Junior saat tampil. Ya, memang tidak ditunjukkan. Tapi ia tahu. Leeteuk tahu. Seorang leader selalu bisa merasakan suka duka anak-anaknya, kapanpun itu. Manik mata yang berkaca-kaca, butir air mata yang dihapus diam-diam..

Kadangkala diam bisa mewakili semua kata yang tidak terungkapkan.

Ah, ia rindu Kanginnie. Kibummie, Hankyung..

Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah sang Leader. Ya _, sedang apa kalian di sana? Rindu kami?_

Leeteuk bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Memikirkan ketiga _dongsaeng_ nya itu memang selalu membuatnya sedih. Dan Leetuk salah untuk memunculkan wajah ketiga orang itu saat dirinya dirundung kesedihan atas peristiwa yang serupa.

Sebutir air mata jatuh lagi.

Heechullie, kau juga...

Namun spontan sang leader menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia menghapus lelehan air mata yang bergulir membasahi pipinya. Tidak. Heechul tak akan meninggalkan mereka. Ia hanya akan bertamasya selama dua tahun dan akan kembali membawa kabar gembira pada ke 9 orang yang tak sabar menunggunya pulang.

 _Kan?_

Dalam diam, Leeteuk mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Tak apa. Heechul tak akan berbuat aneh-aneh di sana. Ia bisa menjaga diri. Tak akan ada apapun yang terjadi. Dan dua tahun dari sekarang, semua orang bisa memeluknya kembali. Dua tahun itu nggak lama, kok.

Leeteuk merasa dirinya mulai benar-benar menjadi _umma_ dalam keluarga kecil miliknya.

Kecil? Ah, besar sebenarnya. ELF dari seluruh dunia tak akan bisa ditampung hanya dalam sebuah rumah. Ia butuh beberapa buah lapangan terbang untuk bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga besarnya yang tersebar di segala penjuru dunia.

Sang leader berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosinya. Menenangkan pikiran, mengenyahkan segala kenangan-kenangan dan kesedihan yang sedari tadi menyebabkan air matanya mengalir tak berhenti. Oh, ayolah _, its not a big deal anyway. Kim Heechul will always be a part of Super Junior, wherever he is._

Keheningan terpecah ketika terdengar pintu terbuka. Leeteuk memicingkan mata dan menemukan sesosok pemuda sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Menerima anggukan dari sang leader, sosok itu kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu. Berjalan dalam diam dan mendudukkan diri di pojok ruangan.

“Hai, _hyung_. Yang lain mencarimu.”

Leeteuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Ia menghela napas panjang dan melempar pandangannya ke langit-langit. “Biarkan, aku mau sendiri dulu. Ah ya, maaf kau melihatku menangis.”

Sang pemuda menarik kakinya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. “ _Gwaenchana._ ”

Lalu tak ada yang buka suara. Keheningan mewarnai atmosfer ruangan itu. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Leeteuk memandang kosong pada langit-langit ruangan. Napasnya sudah mulai normal kembali –walaupun kaca bening masih melapisi kornea matanya. Di sebelahnya, pemuda yang satu lagi mengarahkan pandangannya menerawang ke depan. Ia kemudian menundukkan kepala dan mengacak rambutnya.

“Ah, sial. Suaraku jadi pecah tadi gara-gara Heechul _hyung_.”

Leeteuk melirik sekilas. Senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya. “Ya, dia memang hebat bisa membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun menangis di atas panggung.”

“ _Hyung_!”

“Ah, menangis sampai sekarang maksudnya.”

Sang _maknae_ menendang kaki kursi hyungnya dengan tidak suka. Ia melirik sebal pada Leeteuk yang tertawa kecil di depannya. Kesempatan menjahili Kyuhyun memang sebuah momen yang langka. Masih tersenyum, Leeteuk mengacak rambut cokelat _dongsaeng_ nya itu dan berdiri dari kursinya kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah sang _maknae_.

“Nah, sekarang katakan, sejak kapan kau bisa menangis karena _hyung_ mu, hm?”

Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Kalau ditanya begitu, ia sendiri pun tak tahu jawabannya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat –ia tak tahu kenapa air mata bisa meleleh begitu saja dari matanya ketika menyanyi tadi. Ya, Kyuhyun memang bukan orang yang expert masalah seperti ini. Tidak peka merupakan salah satu ciri khas yang tak bisa hilang dari dirinya.

“Nggak tahu. Aku juga tidak mengerti, _hyung_.”

Tapi satu hal yang Kyuhyun tahu pasti –ia menangis karena Kim Heechul.

Leeteuk memandang wajah kusut _dongsaeng_ di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun hanya tidak mengerti. Hanya tidak menyadari bahwa menangis karena orang yang ia sayangi adalah suatu hal yang wajar. Kedua manik sang leader menatap teduh pada pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke depan dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok.

“ _Hyung_ sendiri, kenapa?”

Sang leader tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sederhana yang Kyuhyun lontarkan balik.

“Karena aku sayang Heechul. Aku sayang Super Junior.”

Mendengar jawaban pemuda di sebelahnya, Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya –tak puas. “Nggak ada yang lebih spesifik?”

Namun pertanyaan itu disambut gelengan kepala dari sang leader. “Nggak. Dua kalimat itu sudah mewakili segalanya, kok.”

Kyuhyun tak berminat untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Ia mengalihkan kedua manik obsidiannya dari wajah _hyung_ nya dan menunduk –menatap ujung sepatunya. Pemuda itu memeluk kedua lututnya dan meletakkan dagu di atasnya. Sederhana, ya. Tidak butuh sebuah alasan kompleks untuk menjelaskan kenapa seseorang meneteskan air mata karena sesuatu. Karena sayang. Satu kata yang sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

“Tapi _hyung_ , lain kali kalau nangis kontrol muka ya. Atau balik badan gitu. Aku yakin pasti wajah Teuki _hyung_ jelek banget nanti kalau tayang di TV.”

 _Twich._

Leeteuk meninju bahu _dongsaeng_ di sebelahnya main-main. Kurang ajar memang. Kyuhyun selalu mengucapkan apa yang terlintas di otaknya tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu. Leeteuk menggelengkan kepalanya maklum melihat cengiran kecil menghiasi wajah sang _maknae_.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang –masih dengan cengiran khas tersungging di wajahnya. Ia menyelonjorkan kakinya dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke tembok.

“Yesung _hyung_ harus lebih hati-hati memperhatikan dua makhluk peliharaannya. Heebum nanti bebas berkeliaran. Ah, siapa yang nanti mau mengurusi kucing itu? Aku sih nggak mau,”

“Ya, siapa juga yang rela menitipkan hewan kesayangannya padamu.”

Dua pasang mata serentak menoleh ke arah pintu. Heechul berdiri di sana –sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Terkejut, Leeteuk spontan menghapus jejak air mata yang masih tersisa di pipinya dan melambaikan tangan sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya.

Heechul menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menghampiri dua pemuda yang duduk berdampingan di sisi ruangan. Namja itu kemudian menarik kursi dan meletakkannya dengan senderan di depan –duduk menghadap keduanya dan menumpukan dagu.

“Ngapain kalian di sini?”

“Biasa, sesi curhat. Kyuhyun sedang ada masalah dan ia ingin mendiskusi–Auch!”

“Nggak kok, bukan! Tadi aku mencari Teuki _hyung,_ lalu menemukannya di sini. Terus aku ikut duduk sama dia. Nggak ada sesi curhat apa-apa kok. Jangan percaya.”

Leeteuk mengusap-usap tulang keringnya yang menjadi sasaran tendangan _namja_ di sebelahnya –mengabaikan _death glare_ yang disunggingkan oleh sang _maknae_. Sejak kapan Kyuhyun jadi _tsundere_ begitu? Heechul hanya mendengus kecil melihat kelakuan dua member di hadapannya. Memandangi Kyuhyun yang masih menatap dengan pandangan tak suka dan _sikap aku-tak-melihat-apapun_ dari Leeteuk.

Ia pasti akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini nanti.

“Ya, jawab yang benar. Kalian sedang apa?”

Leeteuk mengambil napas panjang dan tersenyum kecil.  

“Hanya tak mau menunjukkan air mata di depan kalian.”

“Dan aku menemani Teuki hyung.”

“Kemudian Kyuhyun menangis juga.”

“Ya, _Hyung_!”

Satu lagi tendangan dilayangkan –dan tulang kering sang leader lagi-lagi menjadi korban. Kyuhyun menyepak kaki _namja_ di sebelahnya dengan sadis –sebelum kemudian memasang tampang watados menyebalkan yang tak tahu apa-apa. Leeteuk menggerutu di sebelahnya.

“Sialan kau, Kyuhyun. Tak sopan. Awas kau sekali lagi tendang-tendang.”

Kyuhyun hanya memamerkan _evil smirk_ khasnya. _Salah sendiri hyung ngomong yang nggak-nggak_ , batinnya.

Heechul lagi-lagi mendengus menahan tawa melihat pertengkaran kecil di hadapannya. Entah, tapi Leeteuk terlihat lebih berbeda dari biasanya. Namja itu masih bisa melihat lapisan bening di kornea matanya. Senyumnya pun terlihat dipaksakan.

 _Mianhae, hyung._

“Aku pasti akan pulang kok. Tak usah takut kangen gitu dong.”

Heechul nyengir. Sang _maknae_ mencibir tak rela sementara Leeteuk hanya tersenyum menanggapi celotehan _dongsaeng_ nya yang satu itu.

“Dih, ge er. Pergi saja sana jauh-jauh.”

Dan sebuah jitakan ‘sayang’ menghampiri ujung kepala Kyuhyun beberapa detik kemudian.

“Ya, awas kau, _maknae_ sialan.”

Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya dengan tatapan tidak suka. Ia bisa merasakan benjolan kecil di sana. Heechul kalau menyiksa suka tak kira-kira.

Heechul mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah sang leader. _Namja_ yang diam-diam ia hormati. Ia akui sebagai kakak yang baik pada seluruh _dongseng-dongsaeng_ nya. Ya, tentu ia tak akan bilang. Seorang Kim Heechul bukan orang yang bisa menunjukkan rasa empati secara blak-blakan begitu. Pengakuan dalam hati sudah bisa dibilang cukup baginya.

“ _Hyung_ , jaga orang ini selama aku pergi ya. Pokoknya kalau aku kembali, Kyuhyun harus telah menjadi _maknae_ yang manis dan menurut pada semua _hyung_ nya.”

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Che, apa katanya? Seenaknya saja mau mengatur orang.

Sementara itu Leeteuk hanya mengangguk paham. Ia menyunggingkan _angelic smile_ terbaiknya dan menepuk pundak namja di sebelahnya dengan sayang.

“Percayakan padaku. Kau jaga diri ya di sana.”

Obsidian Heechul bergerak-gerak gelisah –tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan. Ia bisa melihat lapisan bening dalam kedua mata hyungnya bertambah jelas. Heechul bisa merasakan getaran yang mengalir dalam telapak tangan Leeteuk yang masih mengusap bahunya pelan. _Namja_ itu membuang muka. Sial. Ia paling tak suka saat-saat emosional begini.

“Di sana jangan mencari musuh baru ya _hyung_. Cukup aku yang menjadi lawan seimbangmu di dunia.”

Heechul mendengus kecil. Berusaha menanggapi omongan Kyuhyun untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi ia tak bisa. _Namja_ itu bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pandangannya mengabur –lapisan bening itu mulai melapisi kornea mata miliknya.

Heechul paling benci menangis.

Leeteuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan menundukkan kepala. Tekanan itu datang lagi. Lalu apa gunanya tadi ia menenangkan diri –membuang waktu hampir setengah jam hanya untuk mengatur kembali emosi yang tadi sempat berantakan? Sang leader merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada bahu namja di depannya.

“Kami akan merindukanmu, hyung.”

Satu kalimat sederhana dari sang _maknae_ yang merubuhkan pertahanan dua _namja_ lainnya di ruangan itu. Leeteuk menyeka air mata yang akhirnya tumpah dengan punggung tangan, sementara Heechul mendongakkan kepala menatap langit-langit –dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

Ya, kesedihan itu pasti ada. Bagaimanapun ia dicegah, bagaimanapun ia diabaikan. Super Junior adalah sebuah keluarga. Puzzle. Perpisahan adalah saat dimana mereka harus merelakan satu kepingan itu pergi –untuk kemudian kembali dengan membawa sebuah warna baru dalam hidup mereka.

Super Junior telah kehilangan tiga kepingan puzzle. Satu yang tak mungkin kembali, yang lain yang menunggu untuk ditemukan, dan satu lagi yang masih mendekam di tempat yang jauh –menunggu untuk kembali.

Heechul menyeka air matanya. Ia bangun dari duduknya dan berjongkok tepat di hadapan sang leader yang masih juga menundukkan kepala. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangan ke kedua pipi namja di hadapannya dan dengan perlahan diangkatnya wajah itu.

“ _Hyung_ , tatap aku.”

Manik obsidian itu masih bergerak gelisah. Tak membalas arah pandang Heechul yang sudah lurus menghunjam ke dalam kedua bola mata itu. Satu bulir air mata jatuh lagi –yang langsung diusap dengan perlahan oleh Sang Cinderella dengan jempol tangan kanannya.

“Park Jungsoo. Tatap aku.”

Heechul bisa melihat keraguan yang terpancar saat kedua obsidian di hadapannya akhirnya balas memandang ke dalam matanya. Ketakutan dan kegelisahan itu masih membayang dalam diri Leeteuk. Terpantul dalam kedua manik bola matanya.

“Dengar. Dimanapun, kapanpun, bagaimanapun, posisi Super Junior akan selalu menjadi yang pertama di hidupku. Sampai kapanpun. Jangan khawatir, arra?”

Leeteuk mengeraskan genggaman tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan mengangguk perlahan –sementara sang _maknae_ berusaha sebisa mungkin memandang ke arah lain. Kedua bahunya juga bergetar. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Mata obsidiannya tertutup oleh helaian rambut cokelat miliknya –namun perlahan butir-butir itu kembali terlihat jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sebuah senyum tulus menghiasi wajah sang Cinderella.

“Karena aku sayang kalian. Aku sayang Super Junior.”

Luapan perasaan itu tersampaikan sudah. Lagi-lagi oleh dua kalimat sederhana. Ya, memang tak butuh banyak kata untuk mengungkapkan sebuah kasih sayang. Sebuah kesederhanaan yang diiringi oleh kejujuran dan ketulusan mampu merefleksikan semuanya.

“Jaga diri ya di sana. Kita akan ketemu dua tahun lagi. Di atas panggung yang sama, menyanyikan lagu yang sama.”

Masa depan adalah suatu yang absurd. Tak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi setahun, dua tahun –atau mungkin sepuluh tahun ke depan. Tidak menutup kemungkinan suatu saat kita akan bisa melihat ke tiga belas orang itu berdiri kembali, bersama dalam satu panggung. Tersenyum dan bersenda gurau seperti tak ada yang pernah terjadi.

Tersenyumlah, dan berharap yang terbaik untuk mereka.

 

 _we are thirteen stars_

 _super junior is only missing the ‘man’ from the name of ‘superman’_

 _even if the road we walk is barren,_

 _we are in the end, super junior_

 _THE LAST MAN STANDING_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> fic yang spontan dibuat setelah melihat video Today's Winner at Inkigayo. Leeteuk terlihat sedih banget.. Dan nggak cuma dia doang yang nangis. bahkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun pun menghapus air matanya pas perform Mr. Simple.
> 
> Ya, banyak yang sayang Heechul. semua sayang Heechul. jaga diri ya di sana, kita akan ketemu dua tahun lagi :)


End file.
